


When The Worlds Collide

by GothLady



Category: Eldarya (Video Game), My Candy Love, like a fashionista
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: O que era para ser uma simples festa de Halloween se transformou em uma grande bagunça, afinal, é o que acontece quando os mundos colidem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nenhum dos jogos me pertencem, apenas as ocs criadas nele. Esta fic foi criada para o desafio de Halloween do grupo Fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya.

=Sharena=

Faltava um dia para o Halloween, mas as casas já estavam decoradas para a ocasião, seja com decorações simples de abóbora ou com decorações mais elaboradas a ponto de parecer uma verdadeira casa dos horrores, como a nossa estava ficando.

\- Aleit, precisa mesmo de tudo isso?!

Aleit, a garota de pele negra, cabelo rosa e olhos bicolores rosa e amarelo, tinha subido no telhado para colocar alguns fantasmas e decorações de abóbora. Ela e sua irmã gêmea Ivyna, uma garota de pele negra, cabelo verde e olhos bicolores verde e azul, estavam decorado a mansão inteira.

\- É claro! Afinal, tem que ficar bem assustadora.

\- Não acha que está exagerando? – Perguntou Calien, a garota de cabelo branco e olhos negros ao meu lado.

\- Fantasmas e abóboras nunca são um exagero no Halloween.

\- Você gosta mesmo de Halloween. – Comentei.

\- Claro, é o meu feriado favorito! Da Ivyna também. Já decidiram suas fantasias?

\- Ainda não.

\- Você ainda não escolheu sua fantasia? – Perguntou Caly.

\- Caramba, Sharena, você teve o mês inteiro!

\- Hei, eu estive muito ocupada!

\- Se metendo na vida dos outros, só se for. – Disse Mileena, uma garota de cabelo preto e olhos amarelos, aparecendo do nada. – Porque TCC eu sei que não estava fazendo.

\- De onde você surgiu?!

\- Estava andando de helicóptero e pousei aqui. Vim de dentro da casa, né sua anta! De onde mais eu viria?! Do teu cu?!

\- O que você queria, Mileena? – Calien decidiu tomar a dianteira.

\- Saber se vocês já convidaram o pessoal. Signe convidou o Dake pra festa no início do mês.

\- Eu já falei com o Hyun e ele vai tirar folga do café amanhã à noite para vir. – Contou Aleit descendo as escadas.

\- Eu já falei com o Kentin e ele vai trazer o Cookie fantasiado também.

\- Eu.... Eu esqueci de falar com o Lysandre.

\- Porra Sharena! – MK e Aly disseram em uníssono.

\- Eu acho melhor ligar para ele.

Deixei as três do lado de fora e fui andando até meu quarto. No caminho, vi Delance e Signe com mais sacos de doces que parecia que tinham assaltado uma doceria. Havia pirulitos coloridos, ursinhos de goma, balas temáticas, doces ingleses caseiros, chicletes, chocolates, bombons, realmente o paraíso. Delance, a garota de cabelos roxos e olhos rosados, comia os doces enquanto Signe, a loira de olhos verdes, tentava arrumá-los nas vasilhas.

\- Vocês assaltaram a doceria ou algo assim? – Perguntei.

\- São para a festa. – Contou Sig. – Eu sei que além da Delance, da Aleit e da Ivyna, Armin e Hyun são loucos por doces. Tenho quase certeza que Castiel gosta deles também.

\- Então compramos o bastante para todo mundo!

\- Pena que Nathaniel não gosta de doces.

\- Azar o dele. Sobra mais para mim.

\- Mas então ficamos sem saber o que oferecer a ele.

\- É só dar um limão para ele chupar e está ótimo.

\- Delance!

\- Eu achei que a Ivyna fosse fazer os doces na cozinha.

\- E foi, essas balas caseiras inglesas foi ela quem fez. – Sig apontou para a vasilha cheia de umas balas coloridas sem embalagem. – Ela também vai fazer algumas tortas para nós.

\- E uns doces poloneses. Ela encomendou umas maçãs de sei lá que região da Polônia só para fazer uma torta e framboesas também.

\- Ivyna enlouqueceu?!

\- Ela disse que as maçãs polonesas possuem uma qualidade extraordinária. Eu confio nela.

\- Ayshane está com ela na cozinha para fazer uns doces russos maravilhosos. Estou louca para provar.

\- Então é melhor parar de comer esses doces, Delance.

\- Não vai ficar muita coisa?! Digo, vamos terminar o Halloween diabéticos.

\- Nós somos 9, com os namorados, 18. E ainda convidamos a Chani, a Kim e a Ambre, o que dá 21 pessoas. – Delance fazia as contas. – Nathaniel não come doce e Kim disse que tem compromisso, menos 2. Eu, Armin, Ivyna, Aleit e Hyun comemos por dois, o que soma mais 4. Ivyna gosta, mas nem tanto, o que dá meio. Dará 24 pessoas se entupindo de doce e ainda sobra doce para os próximos dias.

\- Essa é a conta mais honesta que já vi.

Ayshane tinha passado pela porta de entrada. A garota de cabelo marrom grisalho, pele intermediária e olhos cinzentos carregava sacolas de mercado, mas ela não estava na cozinha?

\- Você não estava na cozinha? – Perguntei.

\- Sim, mas Ivyna disse para fazer as receitas dela primeiro. Então fui até a cidade vizinha comprar isso aqui. – Ela nos entregou a sacola cheia de chocolates.

\- Mais chocolates?!

\- Não são quaisquer chocolates, são chocolates Alyonka. Sempre que íamos visitar parentes na Rússia ou eles vinham nos visitar, eu sempre ganhava um. Eu também comprei outros doces como Lastochka, Marsianka, Zolotoy Klyuchik, Kara-Kum, Korovka e até balas de soja.

\- Eu quero provar! – Delance se voluntariou logo.

\- Você passou o dia todo comprando doces?

\- Eu também passei na casa dos meus pais para pegar uma receita de água de rosas com a minha mãe e ela me passou algumas receitas argelinas.

\- Será que dá tempo de encher o saco da Skarlet para fazer uns doces alemães? E você poderia fazer uns italianos também, Sig.

\- Caramba, Delance, você quer entupir todo mundo de açúcar?

\- Qual é a graça do Halloween se não pudermos nos entupir de açúcar?

\- Se bem que poderíamos transformar o Halloween em uma nova jornada cultural. – Ponderou Signe. – Eu vou fazer algumas receitas italianas.

\- Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para a Skar agora! E uma para o Hyun trazer uns coreanos também.

\- Eu vou voltar para a cozinha.

\- E eu vou convidar o Lysandre para a festa.

\- Você ainda não convidou?! – Todas estavam incrédulas.

\- Eu ia fazer isso agora.

Por pouco que elas não ligaram para o Lysandre por conta própria para convidá-lo. Subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto para ligar para ele.

\- Lys?

\- Sharena, fico feliz que tenha ligado.

\- Eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas amanhã vamos ter a festa de Hallowen, gostaria de vir?

\- Adoraria.

\- Maravilha! Acho que vamos transformar o Halloween em uma nova jornada cultural.

\- Seria inovador. Como pretendem fazer?

\- Algumas vão fazer sobremesas de alguns países. Eu não sei como vai ficar, mas conhecendo esse povo, posso esperar tudo.

\- Mal posso esperar. E você, como está?

Conversamos por um bom tempo até que tive que desligar, pois ainda tinha coisas para fazer. Eu e Delance ficamos de decorar a casa, já que Calien se juntou ao time da cozinha e Signe e Aleit tinham ido até a cidade comprar ingredientes de emergência. Até ajudei um pouco na cozinha. Na verdade, eu só ia até a despensa pegar ingredientes que as outras precisavam. A geladeira vai ficar cheia de doces, além de alguns experimentos bizarros que a Mileena fez e disse para ninguém mexer porque vai precisar deles para amanhã.

Assim que Signe chegou, ela correu para a cozinha enquanto eu, Dalance e Aleit ficamos responsáveis por terminar as decorações. A gente já sabia que a Skarlet voltaria do trabalho de ônibus, pois Ivyna e Aleit são as únicas com carro aqui e elas avisaram que passariam o resto da tarde ocupadas com a gente.

Estávamos tentando arrumar os doces nas vasilhas, tomando cuidado para não colocar os doces da Ayshane nelas porque ela disse que iria arrumá-los, quando nossa amiga de cabelo e olhos vermelhos chegou e ela não estava sozinha. Dake estava com ela.

\- Oi meninas.

\- Dake, nossa, que bom que você está aqui! – Esclamei.

\- Skarlet, que bom que você chegou! – Disse Delance empolgada. – Vai fazer os doces agora?

\- Deixe-me pelo menos tomar um banho, Delance.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Oi Dake. – Cumprimentou Aleit. – Não esperávamos que chegasse a essa hora.

\- É que o voo atrasou, enfim, a Signe está por aí?

\- Está na cozinha.

\- Fazendo doces italianos.

\- Não acham que teremos muitos doces? – Perguntou Skar.

\- Tem que ver a quantidade de bebida que a Mileena comprou.

\- Eu não acredito nisso.

\- É Halloween, qual é a graça se a gente não puder se fantasiar, se entupir de doces e encher a cara? – Comentou Aleit. – E você Dake, trate de ajudar a gente porque estamos com falta de pessoal.

Enquanto Skarlet foi tomar um banho e se preparar para ir à cozinha, Delance e Aleit foram jogando várias tarefas para o Dake fazer, principalmente porque ainda tínhamos que decorar o quintal. Fomos dormir por volta de meia noite, mas ainda tínhamos coisas para fazer.

No dia seguinte, a cozinha voltou a funcionar. Delance, Aleit, Dake e eu voltamos a decorar o quintal, mas sempre tínhamos que abrir a porta toda vez que ouvíamos a campainha. Kentin, Armin e depois Lysandre, nenhum deles teve tempo de nos cumprimentar direito, pois eram postos para trabalhar. Fomos postos para almoçar no quintal porque a mesa da sala de jantar iria ser usada para a festa de logo mais.

Quando terminamos, o quintal parecia bem assustador, até colocamos um esqueleto encapuzado em um barco de madeira no lago. Na mesa da sala de jantar, havia caldeirões e vasilhas com muitos doces, tubos de ensaio com bebidas coloridas onde uma fumaça sinistra saía deles, recipientes e compôs de vários tamanhos com líquidos de cores vibrantes, mas uma se destoava. Era rosa cheia de gliter além da fumaça das outras bebidas e havia pirulitos nos copos ao redor dela.

\- Que é isso, Mileena? – Perguntou Calien.

\- Infusão de vodka com chiclete e soda. Coloquei gliter comestível nela.

\- Eu quero provar.

\- Não agora.

\- Essa fumaça nas bebidas ficou show! – Exclamou Armin. – Como você fez isso?

\- Gelo seco.

\- Aquilo é de que? – Perguntou Kentin.

\- Depende. Tem Blue Curacao com vodca e licor de blueberry; de suco de abacaxi, Malibu e tequila; vodca, suco de morango e licor; conhaque, Malibu, vodca e suco de laranja; licor de maçã, Blue Curacao, suco de abacaxi e Sweet & Sour, aquele ali é o Lagoa Azul, Bloody Mary....

\- Você quer deixar todos bêbados?! – Skarlet e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Pra isso que servem os feriados.

\- Concordo. – Disse Aleit. – Você aprendeu a fazer tudo isso?

\- Internet.

Cada sobremesa foi adaptada para que se encaixasse no tema ou então colocaram enfeites nela. Bateram novamente na porta e algum tempo depois, os outros chegaram, sendo que Hyun carregava um pote.

\- Nossa, tudo isso?! – Exclamou ele.

\- Vocês realmente capricharam no tema. – Disse Chani.

\- Quanto mais doces, melhor! – Exclamou Aleit antes de cumprimentar o namorado com um beijo. – O que é isso?

\- É Kyungdan. Eu mesmo fiz e usei corante alimentício com as cores do Halloween. Você me pediu para trazer algum doce.

\- Sim, vamos colocar na mesa.

Arrumamos um lugar na mesa para os doces que o Hyun fez. Eram bolas nas cores preta, roxa e laranja com desenhos de morcego, abóbora ou chapéu de bruxa. Eles pareciam deliciosos.

\- Aqui temos Banoffee Pie, que é uma torta de banana maravilhosa. – Ivyna apresentou a sua torta. – Victoria Sandwich, que é esse bolo com geleia no meio. – Dava para ver a geleia escorrendo do bolo, mas era proposital.

\- Queen of Puddings! Eu amo isso! – Dava para ver que Aleit estava animada com a travessa de suspiros flambados.

\- Nada mais é que bolo com geleia e merengue. Ali temos Cranachan, essa é escocesa, mas é uma das minhas favoritas. É creme, aveia, framboesa e whisky. Também fiz pão de mel, alguns sonhos, nossa famosa Szarlotka, é uma torta de maçã deliciosa.

\- Aquela que você encomendou maçãs da Polônia só para fazer?! – Perguntei.

\- Não duvide da qualidade das nossas maçãs. Também aproveitei para caramelizar algumas.

\- Sękacz, eu adoro esse bolo! – Aleit apontava para uma torre super estranha. Era irregular e tinha um buraco no meio.

\- Tinham que ter visto Ivyna fazendo esse treco. – Disse Mileena. – Ela colocou em uma manivela perto do fogo e foi girando e jogando coisa.

\- Você está brincando, né? – Perguntou Castiel, mas os olhos todos, menos os das gêmeas, estavam arregalados.

\- Mas é assim que se faz Sękacz e o que dá esse formato típico dele.

\- E dá aquele gosto tão bom.

\- Não se preocupem, é um bolo de manteiga com creme e ovos. Nada que vocês já não tenham comido. Só o formato que é assim.

\- Ah, bom. – Murmuramos.

\- Minha vez! – Ayshane estava super empolgada. – Eu comprei algumas balas e chocolates russos, incluindo as de soja, mas não vou dizer quais são.

\- Maldade. – Resmungou Armin.

\- Eu deixei o chocolate Alyonka ainda na embalagem porque ela é bonita e tem história. Na verdade, a maioria dessas balas e essa marca de chocolate foram feitos na época da União Soviética. Eles precisavam ser bons e baratos para vender à população e é claro, que tanto o nome quanto a embalagem têm história, mas vou deixar vocês pesquisarem.

\- É um desafio? – Perguntou Rayan.

\- Talvez. Aqui temos Smokva, sorte de vocês que resgatei essa receita, pois ela foi quase esquecida e só encontram em algumas vilas nos Urais. – Ela segurou um rolinho de massa fina. – Tem Pastilá, essa que encantava os czares. – Ela apontou para um prato cheio de blocos. – Bolo de Leite de Pássaro, esse que é o bolo preferido dos russos e é bom deixarem um pouco para mim ou vão ser seus intestinos que vão ficar na mesa.

Engolimos em seco enquanto olhávamos um bolo branco cremoso com cobertura de chocolate e abóboras de açúcar para decoração. Ele realmente parecia delicioso. Ayshane pegou uma garrafa com um negócio vermelho dentro, parecendo uma flor.

\- Isso é água de rosas, serve para a cozinha, mas dá para beber também. Quem não quiser álcool pode tomar isso aqui ou pegar refrigerante.

\- Você fez mesmo uma dessas? – Perguntou Priya. Quando eu morava na Índia, a gente comprava pronta.

\- A minha mãe aprendeu a fazer com a mãe dela, é mesmo boa.

\- Se eu puder tomar agora, seria ótimo.

\- Claro.

\- Eu também quero. – Comentou Calien.

\- Pode encher, Aysha. – Mileena já pegou o copo.

\- Parece bom. – Animou-se Ambre. – Vou querer experimentar.

\- Ainda bem que eu deixei mais na geladeira.

Todo mundo acabou se servindo da água. E não é que era boa mesmo? E saudável também.

\- Também fiz Ghribia, só que eu fiz metade de amêndoas e na outra metade coloquei chocolate. – Ela gesticulou para uns biscoitos redondos com alguma coisa no centro. – E Pudim de tâmaras.

\- Eu não como isso desde que era pequeno. – Tornou a dizer o professor.

\- Sorte sua que Dona Agnes tem raízes argelinas.

\- Como vocês fizeram esses Goompas? – Perguntou Armin sem tirar o olho dos cogumelos grandes espetados em uns três palitos para aguentar o peso. Eles tinham pequenos pedaços de chocolate no lugar dos olhos e da boca.

\- Isso é Babà al rum. – Disse Signe indo apresentar suas delícias. – É típico de Nápoles. Ele pode ser comido sozinho ou como torta, mas como fiz no formato tradicional, tem chantilly e brutas para enfeitar o cogumelo. Quem quiser, é claro.

\- Isso se eu não comer o chantilly todo. – Brincou Chani.

\- Não se preocupe, temos bastante. Também fiz zeppole, é aquela massa filhada que parecem os sonhos da Ivy. Tem zabaglione, eu fiz de framboesa, morango e abóbora. – Ela gesticulou para uma espécie de creme com frutas dentro. – E Lingue dolci friulane. Não se preocupe, é um biscoito.

Havia várias línguas de diversos tamanhos pela mesa. Signe tinha feito parecer línguas de verdade para a festa.

\- Skar, sua vez. – Delance quase a empurrou para explicar o que tinha feito.

\- Eu fiz Kalter Hund, também conhecido como cachorro frio. É fácil de fazer com chocolate e biscoito e sua consistência está entre o pavê e o bolo. – Ela mostrou algo que parecia um bolo de chocolate com biscoitos em cima parecendo lápides de cemitério. – Creme bávaro com frutas vermelhas ou cerejas e Apfelstrudel.

O creme era branco e a calda de frutas vermelhas escorria por ele, para parecer sangue. Algumas tinham cerejas também. Apfelstrudel, caramba, eu comi esse negócio uma vez e nem lembrava o nome! Era uma massa folhada com recheio de maçã, grãos e frutas.

\- Pra finalizar esse caralho, tive que fazer alguns indianos. – Disse Mileena.

\- Eba! – Comemorou Priya, nos fazendo olhar para ela. – O que foi? Eu adoro as comidas da Índia.

\- Seguinte, aquele pretzel brilhante que parece ter sido moldado por uma criança é o Jaleebi, as bolas cheias de calda são Gulab Jamun e tem o lassi, que é iogurte com água. Eu fiz tradicional, doce e salgado.

\- Quais ingredientes você usou?

\- No tradicional, açúcar e framboesa porque eu não ia cortar maçã pra botar. No doce pus água de rosas e mel, mas também tem o de açafrão. No salgado é sal mesmo.

\- Eu nunca provei o de açafrão.

\- Vai provar agora. Ah e também tem pão pro Nathaniel e maçã e framboesa na cozinha.

\- Que?! – Surpreendeu-se o próprio.

\- Tu não come doce, então tivemos que fazer pão.

Tinha uma rosca do tamanho de um bolo na mesa com uma abóbora decorativa no meio. Não acredito que aquilo era pão!

\- Mas antes precisamos das fantasias. – Disse Delance. – Não é uma festa de Halloween sem fantasias.

\- E também ficamos de ir na cidade. – Pronunciou-se Castiel.

\- Como?

\- Esqueceram que combinamos de ir à cidade participar da festa que programaram no parque porque minha banda vai se apresentar lá?

\- Tanto que trouxemos nossas fantasias para nos arrumarmos aqui e irmos todos juntos. – Disse Ambre.

\- PUTA MERDA!

A gente tinha esquecido completamente! Empurramos nossos namorados para os nossos quartos e nos trancamos lá. Tirando que Ivyna, Aleit e Priya iriam se trocar no quarto da Ivy e Ambre, Chani e Skarlet no quarto dela. Hyun e Nathaniel se trocariam no quarto da Aleit e Rayan foi com eles.

Eu não tinha planejado uma fantasia, então coloquei a yukata azul escura que estava no meu armário, trancei meu cabelo azul em duas escamas de peixe e peguei a sombrinha azul. Se alguém perguntar, eu sou um peixe de Whadanohara e o Grande Mar Azul. Não é a melhor ideia que tive, mas ok. Já o Lysandre só precisou colocar uma máscara partida na diagonal para se tornar um fantasma da ópera vitoriano.

Fui me encontrar com os outros na sala. Kentin e Calien foram os primeiros a chegar. Ele parecia um oficial do exército enquanto ela estava vestida de marionete. Armin e Delance foram os próximos, sendo que ele estava vestido de ninja enquanto ela estava com uma roupa alternativa e tinha trançado parte do cabelo roxo de forma que parecesse uma rede.

\- Não é o meu melhor cosplay, mas é porque a Del não quis ser minha dupla dessa vez.

\- Eu queria tentar algo diferente dessa vez. Você está de japonesa?

\- Não, eu sou um peixe de Whadanohara. Deixe-me adivinhar, você está de cantora alternativa.

\- Não, eu sou uma bruxinha moderna. Caly, eu adorei a sua fantasia de marionete.

\- Obrigada.

Por incrível que pareça, Dake e Signe foram os próximos, sendo que ele estava de marinheiro e ela de gênio da lâmpada. Skarlet apareceu vestida com um visual steampunk e uma chave inglesa e com ela estavam Ambre de anjinho e Chani com uma roupa que lembrava uma wicca. Nathaniel se vestiu de policial, Hyun de príncipe e Rayan de aviador. Ivyna veio logo depois de caçadora, sendo que Delance e Armin juravam que ela era a Wayne, já Aleit veio de Ahri Florescer Espiritual e Priya de juiz, com peruca branca e tudo. Ayshane apareceu na sala como uma guerreira medieval.

Os bichos também estavam fantasiados. Coloquei uma roupa de abóbora, Mia estava de fada, Ivan de bruxo, Samus de super heroína, Firefox de terno como um agente secreto, Aldon de vampiro, Ewelina de rena e Varya de abelha.

\- Castiel e Mileena estão demorando. – Comentou Kentin.

\- E logo a Mileena, que é a primeira a ficar pronta. – Comentei.

Castiel desceu as escadas usando uma roupa toda preta, sendo que a camisa social tinha mangas dobradas e estava aberta mostrando parte do seu peito. Ele tinha um par de chifres vermelhos e um rabinho. Wilson veio atrás dele, vestido de bobo da corte, mas sem o chapéu.

\- Vocês não vão acreditar. – Ele disse. – Mileena está de vestido.

\- O QUE?!

\- Ah, vai à merda ô Taylor Swift de farmácia!

A Mileena desceu usando um longo vestido verde malaquita com detalhes em preto, além de luvas e garras. O cabelo dela estava lindo. Eu não sei o que nos deixou mais perplexos, se era por ela estar linda ou estar usando um vestido longo como aquele por vontade própria.

\- Eu avisei. Ai! – Ela bateu no braço do namorado.

\- Vamos ficar aqui olhando pra cara um do outro ou vamos para a cidade?

Skarlet usou seu cristal para conservar os doces que estavam na mesa e para repelir os bichos. Nos dividimos nos carros da Ivyna, da Aleit, do Castiel, do Rayan e do Kentin e fomos para a cidade, em direção ao parque.


	2. Chapter 2

=Tingsi=

Estava chegando aquela época do ano em que a merda acontecia. Sempre quando era época de Halloween na Terra, em Eldarya alguma merda acontecia. Na verdade, só no natal que não tinha merda e como Eldarya parece estar emparelhada com a cidade onde fiz faculdade, eram tipo, uns três eventos no mesmo ano. Um novo mapa se abria e meus mascotes iam explorar.

Às vezes eu me arrependo de ter voltado para cá, muito. Toda hora essa porra de mundo está em perigo, o QG está em perigo, não tenho um minuto de paz nesse caralho!

\- Tingsi, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Leiftan.

\- Ah, claro, só estamos na época em que os fantasmas saem dos túmulos, mascotes tenebrosos resolvem aprontar por aí, feiticeiras tentam dominar o mundo e o Raum uiva para a lua que nem um maluco!

\- Está certo que essa época te estressa, mas este ano, você está mais estressada que o normal.

\- É claro que estou! Halloween era o meu feriado preferido na Terra! Tinha os fantasmas, mas não me atrapalhavam. Agora, todo Halloween tem uma nova merda para resolver, como se o QG não estivesse sempre em perigo.

Respirei fundo e demorei a soltar o ar.

\- Nessa época, na Terra, eu estaria vestindo a Darja com uma fantasia e a levaria para pedir doces pela vizinhança, quem sabe para alguma festa infantil.

\- O que é fantasia?

\- É quando a gente se veste de algo que não é. Lembra quando o Ezarel se vestiu de vampiro e deixou o Nevra doido? Podemos dizer que ele se fantasiou de vampiro.

\- Entendi, mas por que iriam pegar doces?

\- Alguns lugares da Terra têm esse costume, na cidade em que eu estudava tinha. Eu só queria que minhas filhas tivessem uma vida normal, sabe? Andar de bicicleta, pedir doces no Halloween, enfeitar a árvore de natal, ir para a escola, tudo isso sem me preocupar se algum maluco chegar do nada e atacar o QG.

Eu odiava essa parte. Depois que eu engravidei da Darja, eu tive mais certeza ainda de querer deixar esse mundo. Não mais por mim, mas pela minha filha. Eldarya é ótimo para criar uma criança, isso se você vive em uma vila do século retrasado, pois Eldarya não tem porra nenhuma para fazer.

Ah, mas é ar livre, as crianças podem correr, ter contato com a natureza, fazer amigos, usar uma espada. Cara, você já parou para pensar qual é o lazer em Eldarya? É ler, treinar, praticar alquimia, forja, brincar com mascotes, ir à praia, sentar em algum lugar e não fazer nada. Se chove, pode dar adeus a metade dessas coisas. Imagina uma criança entediada em um dia de chuva aqui.

Fora que aqui não tem farmácia ou mercadinho e criança é foda. Se Darja cai e bate com a cabeça e Ewelein está em uma missão na puta que pariu, eu estou fodida porque os assistentes dela não sabem lidar nem com um resfriado. E vacina também, esquece, tanto que uma das primeiras coisas que fiz quando voltei para a Terra foi levar Darja para tomar vacina para poliomielite.

Eu sei que deve estar se perguntando como eu parei nessa. Já deve ter ouvido falar na história da idiota que entrou em um círculo de cogumelos e parou em um mundo mágico cheio de treta. Só que essa garota, no caso eu, acabou se apaixonando por três pessoas. Se acha isso ruim, eu nem comecei.

Primeiro tem o Valkyon, que é tipo o meu chefe, mas como resistir àquele dragão de cabelos brancos, olhos amarelados e aqueles músculos? O segundo é o Leiftan, esse cara loiro com mechas pretas e olhos verde marca texto que está aqui comigo. Ah, e ele é o traidor da guarda que fez um monte de merda e parou na prisão, mas isso é outra história. E por fim tem a Huang Jia, a irmã da Huang Hua e da Huang Chu, sendo que eu queria pegar a Hua. Basicamente eu estou pegando o meu chefe, um traidor ex-presidiário e a irmã da mulher que eu queria pegar.

Eu tenho um relacionamento poliamoroso com três pessoas, em Eldarya não tem camisinha e nem TV, então engravidei da Darja. Um bom tempo depois, descobri que meu pai é um maluco que vive na lua e acabamos indo para lá, mas essa história é para outro dia. Bem, eu engravidei do meu segundo filho, o Leiftan engravidou a Jia também e o maluco do meu pai me deu a chance de ir para a Terra. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas a Jia me fez voltar para Eldarya porque o universo me odeia e fez o Oráculo me escolher pra salvar essa merda. E aí o Leiftan foi preso. Ah e eu nem meti os deuses nisso. Se um dia eu descobrir um feitiço de voltar no tempo, eu juro que queimo aquele círculo de cogumelos.

\- Mamãe!

\- Oi Darja, o que você quer, princesa?

Peguei a menina de pele bronzeada, cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos no colo. Ela saiu a cara do Valkyon, nem precisa de DNA.

\- Tem uma moça lá fora brigando com o outro papai, o tio Nev e o tio Ez.

\- Puta merda! Vai atrás da Lonia ou da Ykhar e manda vir aqui cuidar da Darja. E Darja, não saia do quarto.

\- Ta bom.

Peguei meu martelo e fui correndo para fora do QG. Lá fora, uma feiticeira de cabelos vermelhos e cacheados tocava o terror com Greifmares e uns amaldiçoados também. Tinha uma súcubo de cabelo roxo voando e lutando contra os demais membros da guarda. Eram Cornélia e Akire. Bissexualidade é uma merda.

\- _Você vai ser cancelada por isso._

_\- Foda-se, Bai Hu. Eu já tenho problemas demais para lidar._

_\- Ninguém mandou vir brigar de saia ou com essa roupa._

_\- Valeu por me dar mais um motivo para enterrar esse martelo nas caras delas._

_\- Afinal, por que está vestida dessa forma para a briga?_

_\- Porque eu esperava um feriado normal que talvez fosse convencer meus namorados a ir para a lua e depois para a Terra e me encher de doce?!_

Me juntei à luta. Mandei Raum, meu Blackdog, cuidar dos Greifmares enquanto eu fui ajudar Valkyon com os amaldiçoados. Cheguei descendo a marreta, dando uns chutes e umas voadoras até alcançar meu outro namorado.

\- Como essa merda foi acontecer?!

\- Tingsi, você não deveria estar aqui.

\- Eu sei, mas essa caralha só se resolve comigo junto. Cadê a Jia?

Apenas olhei para o lado, ela estava com Nevra, ambos lutando contra os amaldiçoados. Leiftan surgiu logo depois. Vi os meus mascotes se juntarem também. Durante a batalha, Cornélia usou uma magia maluca lá na bola dela, mas eu consegui tacar uma faca não sei como. Tudo que sentimos foi um vento forte e depois um clarão.

Quando meus olhos se acostumaram àquilo tudo, percebi que não estávamos mais em El. Nem em Eldarya, pois havia tantos prédios que era impossível ser qualquer lugar de Eldarya. Só podia estar na Terra.

\- Mamãe!

\- Darja?! – Eu a peguei no colo. – Eu não te falei para ficar no quarto?! O que faz aqui?! Leiftan!

\- Ela deve ter escapado de novo. – Suspirei de alívio ao ver que ele não estava muito longe.

\- Igualzinha à mãe. – Disse Valkyon vindo em nossa direção com Ezarel, Nevra, Jia, Chrome e Karenn. Além deles, Raum, Gronk, meu Grookhan, e Dala, minha Dalafa Noturna, tinham vindo também.

\- Onde é que nós estamos? – Perguntou Chrome.

\- Na Terra.

Todos me olharam com os olhos arregalados. Olhei ao redor para identificar o que estava acontecendo. Estávamos no parque e parecia que tinha uma festa de Halloween. Não demorou muito para se transformar em um pandemônio graças à Cornélia, que lançou um feitiço nas pessoas. Algumas viraram frutas gigantes, outras viraram fantasmas ou monstros. As pessoas começaram a correr e os amaldiçoados apareceram.

\- Só ataquem os amaldiçoados, deixem as pessoas fora disso!

\- Que pessoas?

\- Eu explico depois. Kareen, pegue a Darja.

Entreguei minha filha para a vampira e me joguei na luta. Akire usou seu poder para manipular os caras que estavam com a gente e fazê-los nos atacar, no caso eu, Karenn e Jia. Eu só não esperava que ela gritasse de dor e os rapazes caíssem de joelhos. Quando fui ver, uma flecha prateada tinha atravessado seu peito. Surgiu uma espécie de caçadora, que não perdeu tempo em arrancar a cabeça da súcubo com sua lâmina. O projeto de Wayne tinha a pele negra retinta e cabelo verde. Não pude ver a cor dos olhos por causa dos óculos escuros.

\- Tingsi? – Ela levantou os óculos para me olhar. – É você?

\- Ivyna? Ivyna E. Kwalski, da faculdade?!

\- E você esperava outra pessoa?

\- AAAAAAHHHHH!

Eu simplesmente gritei e abracei ela. Eu não era amiga dela, mas eu conheci ela e a irmã dela em um rolê da universidade e assim como eu e meus amigas, elas e umas outras garotas cansamos de salvar minas em baladas e coisas do tipo. Eu as encontrava em tudo quanto era rolê, mas pelo tempo em que estou fora, ou elas estão no último ano ou já terminaram essa porra.

\- É tão bom encontrar um rosto conhecido!

\- Quem são eles?

\- Longa história. Eu preciso descer a marreta naquelas coisas ali, se importa?

Apontei para os amaldiçoados, mas aí eu vi que tinha um grupo lutando contra eles. Inclusive tinha umas duas garotas jogando magia contra a Cornélia. Ela não esperava por isso e eu muito menos.

\- Mas que porra...?!

\- Longa história.

Eu só vi a Ivyna se jogar no meio da luta. Olhei para a cara dos meus companheiros Eldaryanos e eles estavam mais perdidos do que cego no tiroteio. Acabei me jogando na luta também. Aos poucos o pessoal me acompanhou.

\- Que porra é essa?! – Perguntou o demônio mais lindo que eu já vi.

\- Tingsi?

\- Aleit! Nossa, você está de Kitsune!

\- Eu sou a Ahri Florescer Espiritual. Talvez seja por isso que isso aqui apareceu.

Ela mostrou um orbe, só que ele saiu da mão dela e quase nos matou. Florescer Espiritual? Quanto tempo eu fiquei em Eldarya?! O número de amaldiçoados parece que aumentou e Cornélia sumiu. Fora os dois grupos, não havia mais ninguém no parque.

\- Ai, porra! – Exclamou a garota do vestido verde.

\- Procuraremos a feiticeira mais tarde. – Escutei a mulher steampunk dizer e caramba, ela era alta! – Temos problemas maiores para lidar.

\- É melhor irmos para casa, assim, poderemos nos agrupar melhor e bolar um plano. – Disse o general.

\- E quem é esse povo? – Tornou a perguntar a garota de verde.

\- Teremos tempo para conversar lá. – Aly tomou a palavra. – Temos que ir agora.

\- E também porque minha amada virou um peixe. – Disse o fantasma da ópera segurando um balde com uma carpa azul.

\- Podem ir, Skar e eu alcançamos vocês depois.

\- Nem vem, a gente quer ajudar! – Disse Nevra contrariado.

\- E como podemos confiar em vocês? – Perguntou Valkyon.

\- Gente, essa não é hora! – Gritei. – Onde estão os carros?

Com algum custo, saímos do parque, tirando a garota de cabelo vermelho e a vestido verde. Ordenei que Karenn, Chrome e Jia entrassem em um dos carros e levassem Darja com eles. Raum, Gronk e Dala tiveram que subir na caçamba da picape da Ivyna para poderem ir. Nevra não gostou da ideia de deixar a irmã sozinha com estranhos, então decidiu irç. Ezarel acabou indo com ele.

Eu fiquei com Valkyon e Leiftan para ajudar as duas garotas. Lutamos contra o exército para alcançá-las e tentar alguma coisa. Tudo isso para as duas filhas da puta pegarem uns cristais e usá-los como uma bomba atômica e varrer os amaldiçoados do parque! Isso sem destruir uma única árvore! Ficamos os três com cara de tacho.

\- Como fizeram isso? – Perguntou Leiftan.

\- É melhor nos unirmos aos outros. – Disse a de cabelo vermelho.

\- Skar, eu acho que temos problemas maiores agora.

Alguns tinha saído para a cidade. Puta merda! Essa caralha não acaba?!

\- Nossos cristais estão inativos. – Tornou a dizer a tal da Skar.

\- Fale por você, o meu recarrega só com a vontade que estou de matar aquela puta.

\- Somos duas! – Exclamei.

Saímos pela cidade combatendo os amaldiçoados. Descemos o cacete neles para proteger os civis. Ao que parece, a de vestido verde também era uma feiticeira e não precisava daquele cristal, pelo menos era o que a fantasia dela deveria ser. Espera, isso quer dizer que Cornélia transformou todo mundo no parque nas fantasias que estavam usando? Ainda bem que estou vestida como uma Lunare.

No meio do caminho, nós encontramos uma mulher vestida inteiramente de preto cercada das criaturas. Ela não gritava nem nada, só olhava para eles. O estranho era que sua pele era azul, o cabelo azul com pontas roxas e os olhos bem roxos, mas também podia ser só maquiagem e lentes de contato. A mulher fez as criaturas levitarem e rodarem em um anel mais ou menos na altura de um prédio de 6 andares antes de espatifá-las no chão.

\- Caralho! – Dissemos eu e a garota de verde ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou ela.

\- A gente só está tentando limpar a cidade desses merdas e encontrar aquela puta que os trouxe para cá.

\- Parece que estamos no mesmo barco.

\- De qualquer forma, é melhor retornarmos à mansão. – Disse Skar. – Como Kentin pontuou, precisamos de um plano.

\- Talvez eu possa ajudar. – Disse a mulher de pele azul. – Não é por nada, mas sinto que isso agora é problema meu.

\- Está carro?

\- Sim.

\- Então bora.

\- Enlouqueceu?! – Disse Valkyon. – Nós mal a conhecemos.

\- Ele tem razão. – Dessa vez foi Leiftan. – Como vamos saber se ela é de confiança?

\- Tem uma porra de uma bruxa solta pela cidade e a gente não tem tempo de discutir.

\- E se ela estiver trabalhando com a Cornélia?

\- Quem é essa?

\- Alguém ainda se chama Cornélia nesse século? – Perguntou a mulher de preto.

Acabamos por entrar no carro da tal mulher. A garota de nome Skar foi no banco da frente para explicar onde ficava a tal mansão.

=Nillarya=

Era para ser um feriado tranquilo. Tinha saído com umas amigas de Ninetown para uma cidade litorânea. Iríamos curtir horrores nos bares e nas festinhas. Vesti um vestido preto e peguei uma rosa vermelha. Estava uma perfeita rainha vampira. Essa viagem não podia ter dado mais errado.

Estava em uma boate bebendo com as amigas e uns caras que conhecemos, tirando selfies e dando autógrafos quando as coisas ficaram estranhas. As pessoas estavam se transformando nas fantasias que elas vestiam, o que gerou pânico e tumulto. Consegui sair da boate com uma velocidade anormal. O pânico tinha se alastrado pelas ruas.

Iria achar a origem dos acontecimentos, porém vi uns seres estranhos correndo atrás dos cidadãos. Respirei fundo e usei minha telecinese neles. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ainda era parte alienígena. Acontece que tinha mais deles, então bolei um plano e atraí todos eles para o mesmo local.

Um pequeno grupo surgiu dizendo que estava tentando limpar a cidade dessas coisas. Devo admitir, os homens daquele grupo eram realmente gostosos e tinham cara de quem fodiam bem. No final das contas, acabei com eles dentro do meu carro indo para uma mansão que eu nem conhecia.

\- Eu não te conheço? – Disse a garota de cabelos pretos e vestido verde.

\- Talvez. Pode ser dos meus vários empregos. Já esteve em Ninetown.

\- Ninetown, a cidade das princesas? – A garota de cabelo verde-água e roupas estranhas estava perplexa. – Espere, você é uma princesa de Ninetown?!

\- Basicamente.

\- Qual é a sua fantasia?

\- Rainha vampira.

\- De pele azul?

\- Minha pele é natural.

\- VOCÊ É A NILLARYA! – As duas garotas no banco de trás gritaram alto demais. – Aquela alien lá! Você é alien mesmo, né?!

\- Tem certeza que vocês duas não são irmãs? – Perguntou o homem de cabelos brancos.

\- Seu pai foi comprar cigarro?

\- Se fosse, minha mãe teria arrancado o couro dele.

\- Você tem mãe?!

\- Não nos apresentamos devidamente. – A garota do meu lado interrompeu aquela conversa. – Chamo-me RoxySkarlet, mas todos me conhecem como Skarlet.

\- Vocês já sabem que meu nome é Nillarya.

\- Mileena.

\- Tingsi e esses são meus namorados, Valkyon e Leiftan.

\- Ta de sacanagem!

\- Mileena. – Repreendeu a ruiva.

\- Eu não aguento aturar o Castiel, como você atura dois?!

\- Três, eu também namoro uma garota.

\- Tu é foda, hein garota.

\- Faz bem. – Falei. – Se eu pudesse, teria um harém, mas não consigo parar em um cara só.

Fomos conversando sobre relacionamentos até chegarmos à mansão. O lugar era enorme. Ao entramos, tinha mais gente na sala, muitos animais e criaturas estranhas, além de uma mesa cheia de sobremesas, bebidas e doces. De duas coisas eu tinha certeza: o ambiente estava arrumado para uma festa e só tinha homem gostoso naquela casa.

\- Mamãe! – Disse uma criança com uma fantasia improvisada de unicórnio e a boca cheia de chocolate. – Eu sou o tio Kero!

\- Você está com a boca cheia de chocolate! Onde arrumou essa fantasia?

\- Tínhamos alguns adereços e panos jogados por aí, então acabamos improvisando algo. – Disse uma garota de cabelo branco fantasiada de marionete.

\- Tingsi, eu juro que tentei impedir. – Disse uma garota de pele escura, cabelo e olhos castanhos usando um quimono vermelho.

\- Tudo bem, Jia. Halloween é isso mesmo, se fantasiar e se encher de doces.

\- Podia ter dito logo, pois assim teríamos vindo à Terra mais cedo. – Disse um garoto de cabelo azul fantasiado de elfo.

\- De que planeta você é? – Perguntei.

\- Planeta?

\- Caralho, Sharena, você voltou! – Mileena exclamou do nada.

\- Graças ao cristal da Ivy. – Disse a garota de cabelo azul e olhos violetas com uma toalha nos ombros.

\- Ele trouxe todos nós de volta ao normal. – Disse homem que era sem dúvida o mais velho dali.

\- Vocês derrotaram a bruxa? – Perguntou o cara fantasiado de policial. – E quem é essa?

\- Nillarya Starguardian.

\- Aquela Nillarya? – Perguntou a jovem loira de fantasia de anjo. – Minha nossa, eu sou a sua fã!

\- Foco, pessoal, a gente tem que resolver essa porra.

\- E depois podemos começar a festa. – Disse a outra loira vestida de gênio.

\- O que estamos esperando? – Falei. – Tudo pelo bem da festa!

Começamos nos apresentando enquanto comíamos algumas balas. Conversamos um pouco sobre quem éramos para nos situarmos um pouco. As donas da mansão tinham encontrados uns cristais mágicos que faziam todo tipo de loucura. Cada cristal tinha um atributo que o deixava mais forte. Pelo que entendi, graças ao preto, que tinha o poder como atributo, é que puderam voltar ao normal. Não estanhei, pois nunca fui normal e se eu, que sou de outro planeta, ando livremente por aqui, porque vou julgar alguém que diz que magia existe?

Por falar em magia, Ivyna, a dona dele, nos deu uma demonstração nos fazendo voltar ao que éramos. Fiquei aliviada porque estava com muita sede e agora a sede sumiu. Segundo elas, apenas Mileena e Skarlet levaram seus cristais naquela noite, as outras deixaram em casa.

O outro grupo vinha de Eldarya, uma terra fantástica e problemática que foi criada para se refugiarem dos humanos. Segundo a Tingsi, Eldarya e a Terra não eram muito diferentes no quesito sociedade, embora os outros tentassem dizer o contrário. A garota é geniosa, mas também se eu acabasse em um lugar estranho e insistissem em me trancar em uma cela, eu teria mandado o lugar pelos ares. Literalmente falando.

Contei a eles sobre mim. Acabei na Terra quando criança e fui adotada por um casal de Ninetown. Quando fiz 18 anos, eu me joguei no mundo, arrumei centenas de empregos, tive milhares de namorados, viajei para lugares super questionáveis, virei um ícone da moda. A única parte complicada foi ter que explicar ao povo de Eldarya que eu não era desse sistema solar. Para se ter noção, o pessoal ainda pensava que a Terra era plana. Galileu nem tinha nascido quando esse povo se exilou.

Voltando ao foco antes que todo mundo atacasse as sobremesas e o mundo lá fora caísse no caos, nós começamos a discutir um plano para deter a tal Cornélia. Só assim poderíamos começar a festa. Infelizmente todos os rapazes estavam comprometidos. Fazer o que.


	3. Chapter 3

=Delance=

Blindamos mais ainda a mesa antes de nos dividirmos nos carros e seguirmos o feixe de luz roxa riscando o céu. Fomos eu, as meninas, Nillarya, Tingsi, Gronk e Raum. Tingsi tinha conseguido convencer os namorados dela que estaria tudo bem e que não iria fazer nenhuma loucura para colocar em risco a saúde do bebê.

\- Porra, vocês não têm TV não? – Como sempre, Mileena não tem filtro.

\- Nem TV e nem camisinha. Da última vez que vim para cá, comprei todas as camisinhas da farmácia. Vou até levar mais antes de ir embora.

\- Tem certeza que essas duas não são irmãs?! – Perguntou Ezarel.

\- Sorte a sua que não somos, senão ela seria mais barraqueira que Aleit.

\- Não me coloca nesse meio não! Até porque Ivyna e eu somos as mais normais da nossa família.

Pela janela dos carros, nós víamos o estrago que Cornélia estava causando na cidade. Até polícia foi envolvida. Eu espero que a gente não tenha que tomar tiro. O rastro nos levou até o cemitério da cidade.

\- Por ali. – Disse Tingsi.

\- Como você sabe? – Sharena perguntou.

\- É que eu vejo gente morta.

\- Ela está certa. – Disse Nillarya com a mão no solo. – Mas temos que ir rápido, pois os corpos estão começando a se agitar abaixo de nós.

Fomos todas juntas, afinal, precisaríamos de todos os cristais à mão para parar a bruxa. Sentimos a terra tremer e dela surgiram esqueletos e cadáveres putrefatos.

\- Eu esperei a minha vida toda por esse momento!

\- Delance, isso não é Resident Evil, caralho! – Reclamou MK.

\- Não se esqueça que um dia eles já foram pessoas. – Comentou Signe.

\- Sig, não crie simpatia por zumbis ou eles vão te morder.

Nós tivemos que lutar contra os mortos-vivos. Não foi difícil, já que todo mundo ali sabia lutar e invocamos armas para nos ajudar. Algum tempo depois, estávamos procurando Cornélia novamente. Nós a encontramos em cima de uma cripta.

\- Quem são vocês?!

\- Aquelas que vão te levar pra cova, ô Bellatrix paraguaia.

\- Sério, Cornélia, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. – Disse Tingsi cansada daquilo tudo.

\- Com o maior prazer.

De cima da cripta, ela fez mais mortos se levantarem. Novamente tivemos que lutar contra eles, só que aquela mulher não esperava que levássemos a melhor, até porque só precisamos usar a magia dos nossos cristais para lutar e o da Aleit, como é o da união, amplifica os poderes e o alcance deles quando estão trabalhando juntos, o da Signe, que é o da euforia, elevou nossa moral nas alturas enquanto o da Mileena, o da força de vontade, era devastador. Tingsi saltou para lutar contra a bruxa no corpo a corpo. A bruxa iria atingi-la se Nillarya não tivesse tirado a caveira das mãos dela e a trazido para nós. Ela saiu no braço com a bruxa no maior estilo O Tigre e O Dragão enquanto nós olhávamos para a caveira flutuante à nossa frente.

\- Parece ser a fonte de poder dela. – Disse a alienígena. – Eu que não vou tocar para confirmar.

\- Nem precisa. – Disse Aleit. – O que acham, garotas?

\- Podemos exorcizar essa coisa? – Perguntou Sig.

\- Ou destruí-la. – Pronunciou-se Ayshane.

\- Seja o que esses cristais quiserem. – Falei.

Nós nove erguemos nossos cristais e lançamos uma rajada de energia de encontro à caveira. Eu só sei que o negócio explodiu e uma força nos empurrou para trás. A magia daquele troço começou a sair para todo em forma de umas sombras fantasmagóricas e depois se foi.

\- O que vocês fizeram?! – Perguntou Cornélia com a cara toda quebrada se levantando de um arbusto.

\- Nem olha pra mim porque não tenho a menor ideia. – Disse MK.

\- Eu nunca vi algo parecido. – Disse Shay.

\- Eu sou nova nisso. – Comentou Ayshane.

\- Skarlet? – Ivyna chamou sua atenção.

\- Infelizmente eu não sei.

\- Pergunta mais importante. – Começou Nillarya. – O que faremos com ela? – Apontou com a cabeça na direção da bruxa.

\- A gente pode só banir ela para algum lugar. – Sugeriu Calien.

Concordamos. A bruxa até tentou lutar contra nós, mas nossa magia foi mais forte. Nós a banimos para alguma dimensão com um monte de sombras horrendas que Tingsi disse ser Greifmares ou algo assim.

\- A gente pode finalmente comer? – Perguntou Aleit. – Eu estou louca para experimentar o bolo da Aysha.

\- E eu as bebidas que vocês fizeram. – Disse Nillarya.

Voltamos para casa e desencantamos a mesa. Finalmente a festa podia começar. Tivemos que explicar para os convidados tudo o que estava na mesa, cada receita e de que país ela vinha, tirando as maçãs do amor amaldiçoadas. E também tinha o pão do Nathaniel.

\- Por que ele tem o pão só para ele? – Perguntou Nevra.

\- Nath não gosta de doces. – Contei. – Então tem pão para ele aqui e maçã na cozinha.

\- Como alguém não gosta de doces?! – Perguntou Ezarel com alguns jaleebis na boca.

\- Tingsi, se quiser, temos suco na cozinha. – Ofereceu Calien. – Agora eu lembrei que a gente tinha feito de framboesa também.

\- Vou aceitar, já que não estou podendo beber mesmo. Pode trazer um para a Darja também?

\- Sem problema.

\- Essa infusão de chiclete com soda está divina! – Comentou Nillarya.

\- Valeu, eu peguei da internet. – Disse Mileena.

\- Mamãe, eu quero a bebida que brilha.

\- Quando for mais velha. Ali tem álcool e você não pode beber.

\- Quando tiver doze anos, pode deixar que sua tia Aly te deixa experimentar vodca.

\- Aleit!

\- O que foi? A família do meu pai deixava eu e a Ivy beber um gole nessa idade.

\- A do meu também. – Contou Ayshane.

\- Porra, mas o povo do Leste Europeu adora uma birita!

\- Mileena!

\- Não vou negar, a gente gosta mesmo.

\- Nem pensem em dar álcool para a minha filha antes dos 16. Isso vale para vocês dois também.

\- Mas a gente não falou nada! – Exclamou Valkyon, Leiftan só assoviou.

\- Darja, você quer gliter? – Perguntei.

\- Quero!

\- Delance, o que eu acabei de falar?

\- Calma, eu só ia falar para pegar e colocar na água de rosas.

\- É uma ideia maravilhosa! – Armin me apoiou. – Assim ela consegue o que quer e de forma saudável.

\- Ayshane, você vai ter que fazer mais dessa água. – Disse Ambre. – Porque eu também quero com gliter.

\- Ainda bem que deixei mais algumas jarras na geladeira.

\- Tudo bem ela comer isso? – Perguntou Leiftan.

\- É gliter comestível. – Respondi. – É mais usado para decorar mesmo.

Foram buscar o gliter o suco, além de mais água de rosas. Experimentei todas as bebidas alcoólicas da mesa, comi todos os doces e sobremesas que tinha direito. O Sękacz parecia estranho à primeira vista, mas foi só experimentar que todo mundo quis. O bolo era muito bom, mas nada superou o bolo de leite de pássaro da Aysha. Vi o Ezarel fazer uma careta ao comer um lassi.

\- Esse troço está salgado!

\- Claro, esse é salgado. O tradicional e o doce estão ali. – Apontou Mileena.

\- Se não quiser, eu quero. – Comentou Priya já pegando o doce das mãos do elfo.

\- Ayshane, esse bolo está maravilhoso. – Comentou Rayan. E o pudim de tâmaras parece o que minha mãe fazia.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eu nunca tinha comido Kyungdan. – Comentou Nillarya. – Vou precisar da receita depois.

\- Hyun quem fez. – Disse Aleit.

\- Eu vou precisar das receitas dessa mesa inteira porque ficou tudo gostoso.

\- Sig, eu estou amando suas receitas. – Disse Dake.

\- E ele não é o único. – Comentou Castiel. – Eu adorei esse baba ao rum e o Strudel da Skarlet também está uma delícia.

\- Danke.

\- Ah, Darja, você ficou com a cara toda melada! – Disse Jia tentando limpá-la o máximo que dava.

\- Deixa ela, Jia. – Falou Tingsi. – Criança é assim mesmo, depois ela toma banho.

\- E você tem roupas para trocá-la?

\- Eu não pensei nisso.

\- A gente pode emprestar uma camiseta para ela usar de camisola até amanhã. – Sugeriu Ivy.

\- Obrigada, Ivy.

A gente comeu muito. Armin, Ezarel e Hyun começaram a ver quem pegava mais doce, Castiel e Nevra pegavam doces escondido deles, Kentin não largava as balas de soja, Leiftan e Chani devoravam as maçãs caramelizadas, Jia e Calien se entupiam de torta de maçã ou a de banana, Darja comia de tudo e a gente dava ainda mais doce para ela. Quem também se enchia de doces era a Nillarya, ô alien para comer doce.

Sei lá que horas que aconteceu, o povo se encheu de álcool. Foi muito engraçado ver o Armin, o Hyun, o Dake, Kentin, Nathaniel, Castiel, Ezarel, Nevra e Valkyon abraçados e cantando uma música infantil. Cedi meu banheiro para a Tingsi dar banho na Darja e uma camisa minha de Zelda, já Skarlet deu uma escova de dentes novinha para a criança. As duas e Jia dormiriam no quarto da Ayshane e Aysha junto com o Lys e a Shay. Ambre dormiria com a Skar e a Chani com a Mileena, já que elas iriam deixar Nathaniel e Castiel pela sala mesmo.

No dia seguinte, muita gente acordou jogada de qualquer jeito na sala. Tivemos que ir à te a cidade para comprar uma roupa para a criança enquanto a dela lavava e secava. Nillarya tinha arrumado tudo com seus poderes apagado parte das lembranças da Ambre e da Chani. Armin tinha me dito que elas os colocaram contra a parede para saber mais sobre o que estava acontecendo e não puderam esconder, além de terem que explicar tudo.

Levamos o povo de volta para a cidade e enquanto eles se recuperavam da festa, nós e a alien nos unimos para apagar as memórias da cidade. Fico feliz que tudo tenha voltado ao normal. À noite, o povo de Eldarya foi embora. Foi realmente um feriado fora de série.


End file.
